


It's Over (But It's Only Just Begun)

by El Staplador (elstaplador)



Category: Whatever You Want - Vienna Teng (Song)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Post canon, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 21:50:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2827259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elstaplador/pseuds/El%20Staplador
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens next, and how she gets away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Over (But It's Only Just Begun)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starseverywhere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starseverywhere/gifts).



She checks the PO Box, and finds exactly what she'd expected. One envelope, the flap stuck down with sellotape. The ticket she'd asked for, and five thousand in cash. His side of the bargain: payment for keeping hers. From his own pocket, she knows. He needed her help.

She hadn't realised until she held it in her hand, how she'd expected him to betray her, too. He's grown tired of trifling. He's turned honest, and she's disappearing. But wasn't she already invisible?

In the bus station, she watches the story breaking, her husband's shocked, shamed face. The truth seeps out.


End file.
